


sweater weather — dreamnotfound

by tavdashi



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, inspired by a song, read this or i will cry, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tavdashi/pseuds/tavdashi
Summary: “cause it's too cold, for you here, and now, so let me hold, both your hands in the holes of my sweater.” clay sang, george giggled, their foreheads still touching.love truly exists, they knew.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 21





	sweater weather — dreamnotfound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [someone i loved](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=someone+i+loved).



> lower case intended. | i do know that they are people in real life and i will take this work down if either of them is uncomfortable with being shipped or having fanfics written about them being together. i just love their dynamic.

_sweater weather — dreamnotfound_

_“cause it’s too cold for you here,, so let me hold both your hands in the holes of my sweater.”_

* * *

winter was never george’s favourite, he dreaded it. winter in england meant snow storms, power cuts and it also meant that he would sometimes have no service. at times like these he wasn’t able to talk to his friends, he wasn’t able to stream, he wasn’t able to talk to **dream.**

dream was **his** best friend, **his** _boy_ friend.

they used to talk everyday considering long distance relationships aren’t the best but they tried, tried because they wanted to hold on, tried because both of them loved each other endlessly.

“clay?”

“mmhmm?”

“i am not gonna be able to talk to you randomly since winter’s here and you know what that means.”

“oh, okay. make sure to not hurt yourself. i am being cool about this since i don’t want you to be pressured okay babe?”

“okay.” george said with a sad but happy smile.

“okay.” ,, and then both of them bid their goodbyes’ and cut the call. 

clay booked a ticket to england, packed his backpacks and left with a smile on his face, he loved george _a little too much_ after all.

the flight to england seemed a little longer than it should’ve been? maybe because he was _too_ eager to see george after months or maybe because england had a literal snow storm going on. either way he was excited, he couldn’t wait to see _his_ boyfriend. yes, the georgenotfound is _his_ boyfriend and yes, that’s _the dream_ who believes that.

he was now at george’s front door, pondering upon whether he should knock, shout or just ring the bell.

he settled on ringing the bell, he wasn’t much of the loud type.

“coming” a voice shouted, the voice was sweet and high pitched, _just like the boy he’s in love with._

“hi! i don’t recall-

clay!?”

“hey babe” clay said with a huge, genuine grin on his face.

george _jumped_ on him, he was afraid he’d fall, he didn’t.

“babe i am happy to see you too and i love the kisses that you’re smothering me with but i will fall and i don’t think that would be very pleasant.” he laughed, george giggled back.

“now let’s go inside it’s really very cold.” clay was the one to speak again.

“uh yeah!” george skipped down the hallway with clay smiling at him fondly whilst trying to catch up.

“so why’d you come here?” george said breaking the silence after dream was all settled in and sat on his bed.

“did you not want me to?” dream joked,,

“no it’s not that, i mean i am like really happy considering i thought that i’d die if i wasn’t able to talk to anyone, _especially_ you” he frowned.

“well now i am here, i thought that it was too cold for you here so i decided to travel to warm you up” he grinned.

george looked at him fondly and leaned in for a kiss, clay kissed back.

both of them smiled through the kiss, broke it for some air, leaned in with their forehead’s aligned.

“ _cause it's too cold, for you here, and now, so let me hold, both your hands in the holes of my sweater._ ” clay sang, george giggled, their foreheads still touching.

love truly exists, they _knew._

**Author's Note:**

> hey ! i hope you had fun reading and if u liked it don't forget to leave kudos and a comment :) if you didn't please consider leaving constructive criticism so i can shape my works to your liking :]


End file.
